


Nothing More

by skies_undone



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Christmas Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skies_undone/pseuds/skies_undone
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in the busy streets of Ikebukuro. As it is December the twenty-fourth, there's still many crowds of people roaming through the night, and one of the people walking through the busy streets was Shizuo Heiwajima.He comes to a pedestrian, people passing by him. He turns to see the person he hates the most with a burning passion, an underground information broker, Izaya Orihara.But, who knew they'd some to a cease fire on a special day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story to be finished and edited so there may be some plot holes.

"Hello, Shizu-chan.",a boy said, smirking at him. Shizuo turned his head towards the voice and placed his hands inside the pockets of his pants. It was Izaya Orihara. _"It's that flea again"_. He turned his upper body to the side and groaned. "What do you want.",he said with a shot of annoyance in his voice.

 _"Dammit Shinra, why would you introduce us to each other."_ ,he thought. It was Christmas Eve in Ikebukuro, nine twenty-seven PM to be exact. Most people would inside their houses, cozy in the warmth of their homes, but the streets were still as busy.

Shizuo was wearing a red sweater with beautiful embroidery which was given from his brother, Kasuka. He was wearing a thick pair of tight slacks extending up to his heel and a thick patterned red and green scarf around his neck.

It was odd why the bartender was outside in the cold air of winter. "When was the first time we met?", Izaya asked, bringing his right hand inside the pocket of his coat. He was wearing a dark grey trench coat with his signature black slacks and black v-neck shirt still intact. 

There was a thick maroon scarf around his neck, covering a small amount of his mouth. "What do you want?",he asked, dodging the question that was being asked to him. "What a really mature answer! Of course, I expected that from a monster like you,",Izaya teased, holding one of his pocket knifes inside his coat's pocket. Shizuo gritted his teeth. 

He was a monster. Even if he is a human, his unhuman strength says otherwise. He wasn't experimented or anything at all, he didn't even know the cause for it since the start. It would probably be because of his experiences as a child, his younger brother, Kasuka, eating his pudding. 

It resulted to him carrying the fridge, causing him to hurt himself. He later started to abuse his body from the many times of using his strength and later, his body strengthening, letting himself not be easily injured after using a huge amount of strength now.

Shizuo clenched his fists, "Are you trying to piss me off again, bastard?!". Izaya smirked, bringing out his pocket knife from his jacket's pocket. He pointed it towards him, eyeing him and his knife. "I had expected that you would still be the same after all this time. Damn, Shinra really had a bad taste in friends!",he replied, running towards him. 

"You damn flea!",he shouted out, grabbing a vending machine near by and aiming it at the info broker. Izaya dodged the machine and started to run away. "Catch me if you can~!",he shouted, passing by him, looking back and smirking, continuing to pass through the people of Ikebukuro.

Shizuo chased after the him as they both ran through the streets of Ikebukuro. It was the same as usual, the both of them running after each other through the city and improving their parkour skills more and more. Though it was Christmas Eve, there were still many people passing through the streets of the city.

It happened that they came to a dead end in an alley way. "Shit.",Izaya cursed under his breath, panting and trying to catch his breath. The bartender caught up to him, a smirk plastered onto his face. He knuckles his fists, walking towards his nemesis. "A dead end huh, it must be a lucky day for me!",he teased, coming in closer to him. 

Izaya walked back, stepping away from him. "Now, now, Shizu-chan, I didn't come here to get beat up by you.",he said, continuing to walk back until his back had hit a stone-cold wall. Shizuo was now almost right in front of him, their bodies inches away. "Then why did you come here for?",he asked, letting his guard up. He continued to walk closer to him, later pinning him to the wall. Izaya sighed, smirking at the taller man.

_"I want to have a cease fire, just for today."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this took me months to finish, mainly because of school and my studies. This is the first thing I posted here, and I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Sayonara and I hope you guys have a wonderful day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo works things out with Izaya, but little did he know he came for another reason. (part 1)

"I want to have a cease fire, just for today.",Izaya said, his lips curving into a smirk. Shizuo raised one of his eyebrows, confused about what the shorter male had proposed. He had never thought of something like _that_ ever going well as planned.

But, it could make a change. They've been fighting all these years, and they've never had put a stop to it. Sure, they hate each other, but that doesn't mean they can't get to know each other, even if it's just a little bit. They both know the basic facts about each other, but it has never went any further than that.

Shizuo sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to think this proposal properly. It took a moment, but he had loosened up a bit. "Why would you want to do such a thing?",he asked, annoyed, finally saying a word. Izaya paused, thinking of some kind of reason. "We've been fighting all this time, Shizu-chan. Don't you think this would be something reasonable to do?",he explained, a serious but a playful tone in his voice.

The blonde paused, thinking about it thoroughly again. "Are you even the Izaya I know?",he winced, raising one of his eyebrows again. The raven paused, looking directly into his eyes. "Are you _fucking_ serious?",he said, mumbling a curse word under his breath. He furrowed his eyebrows, his mouth curving slightly upwards.

"Of course I'd fucking ask that, you're acting a bit off!",Shizuo replied, an annoyed tone in his voice. He sighed, stepping away from Izaya. "You know what? Forget it.",he said, closing his eyes for a moment. "Let's just get this over with. So, you want to stop fighting for the night?",he said, putting his hands in his pockets and looking back at the smaller male.

"That's all, and maybe we could get to know each other.",Izaya said, loosening the playful tone in his voice. Shizuo thought thouroughly, his mind filling up with thoughts. He then heard the sound of a motorcycle, the sound diverting his thoughts to it. He turned around to where the sound was directing from, seeing Celty standing up from her seat. She walked to the boys, preparing her cellphone.

"Wait, Celty? What are you doing here?",the blonde asked, drifting his attention to her helmet. She typed words in her phone, showing it to him. _"That's the question I should be asking to you, but don't mind that. Me and Shinra wanted to give these to the both of you."_ ,she typed, carrying two containers in a plastic bag.

She handed it to Shizuo, resulting in him taking a hold of it. He took out one of the containers, seeing three chocolate chip cupcakes contained. "Wait, cupcakes?",Izaya asked, confused. _"Me and Shinra baked a batch so we decided to give some out to everyone. It's a Christmas gift from us."_ ,she typed, showing the screen to him. "Ah, I see. Thanks for giving us.",he replied, smiling and thanking the dullahan.

"Don't mention it. You two were the first friends of Shinra, so it isn't a problem.",she typed, showing it to the both of them. "Well, thank you and to Shinra, and have a merry Christmas!",Shizuo said, smiling at her. She nodded her head, typing words once again in her phone. _"Well, I'll have to get going. Merry Christmas!"_ ,she typed, walking away and waving off to them.

She then left the two alone once again. Shizuo placed the container back inside the plastic bag, taking a hold of the handle of the bag. "Let's go.",he said, turning back to Izaya. The male smirked, walking nearer to the ex-bartender. "So, you agree on it now?",he asked, a smirk still plastered on his face.

 _"Just for today."_ ,he replied with an annoyed tone in his voice, turning his head away. The info broker smiled, his eyebrows slightly furrowing. They silently walked out of the dark alley way together, pausing once they were out.

"So, where will we go next?",the raven asked, his gaze drifting around the area. The blonde paused, thinking of where to go. "I haven't ate food yet. So, maybe at Russian Sushi?",he suggested, looking at the shorter male. "Wow Shizu-chan. You haven't ate dinner yet?",he teasingly replied, raising one of his eyebrows.

Shizuo grunted in annoyance, furrowing his eyebrows. "I was looking for somewhere to eat, until you came.",he explained, walking with Izaya around Ikebukuro. "It's already ten-o'three, I don't think Russian Sushi would still be open.",the smaller male suggested, his eyes darting around the area.

The blonde paused, thinking of somewhere else to go to. Though he and Izaya hate each other, they're still managing to talk to each other. Some people were shocked to see the two together, not chasing each other or fighting. Most people wouldn't care, but these two have been fighting for _years_ , who wouldn't be shocked.

As the two were walking through the streets, they happened to pass by Ryuugamine Mikado, Kida Masaomi, and Sonohara Anri together. _"Shouldn't those three be home or with their relatives by now?"_ ,Shizuo thought, glancing over the teens. He shrugged it off, hoping Izaya hadn't noticed the trio, or else there would be some fight.

Masaomi looked over at them, shock and surprise plastered on his face. He quickly shook his head, turning around so that Izaya wouldn't spot him. He laughed, saying a few words to his friends. He went between Mikado and Anri, putting his hands on their backs and pushing them forward, quickly walking past Shizuo and Izaya.

Luckily, they were able to get past them without any problems. Izaya had glanced at them, but quickly shifted his gaze. _"You know what? I'm not in the mood."_ ,the raven thought, slightly pouting to the left. They continued walking, turning around corners and passing through streets.

They happened to arrive at Shizuo's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed I tried making a part funny, then good for you :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because you might have to wait for a while, and next chapter has smut huehuehue.
> 
> Sayonara and I hope you have a wonderful day~.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo works things out with Izaya, but little did he know he came for another reason. (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was getting long so I'll continue with the smut next chapter...
> 
> I'M SORRY :((

Shizuo and Izaya arrive at Shizuo's apartment, Izaya following along with him to his room. "Hmm, so this is where you live, Shizu-chan?",he asked, leaning closer to him as he took out his keys and unlocked the door. Shizuo nodded, walking in with Izaya right behind him. "Yeah, and hang your coat on that rack.",he pointed at a coat rack that was not too far away.

They both removed their shoes, leaving them neatly near the door way. Izaya then walked to the wooden jacket rack that Shizuo had pointed out, removing his trench coat from his arms and his scarf that wrapped around his neck, hanging them on one of the wooden ledges of the rack. He had expected Shizuo's apartment to be somehow tacky or a mess, but it was clean and was nicely furnished. Maybe he shouldn't judge others too easily.

The blonde then walked into his bedroom, removing his scarf and changing out of his sweater. He folded his sweater and scarf, placing them on top of a table. He was wearing a white long-sleeved polo underneath, one of the top buttons open. He buttoned it again and folded the sleeves of his polo up to his elbows.

He looked over at a mirror that was placed in his room. His hair was slightly messy and his polo was a bit wrinkled. He fixed his hair, combing rebellious strands of his hair with his fingers. He then went out of the room, seeing that Izaya had sat himself down on the couch. He was fiddling with his phone, looking through the posts at the Dollars site with a face of disinterest.

The raven looked up at Shizuo and eyed him top to bottom, his eyes widening to see the blonde had fixed himself up. To be honest, Izaya had thought that Shizuo was quite good looking, but he would always shake that thought off his head. Who would have known Shizuo thought about Izaya the same way. 

"Do you want anything?",the blonde asked, raising one of his eyebrows. He adjusted the sleeves of his polo, folding them properly. "What do you have?",the raven's gaze meeting his. The blonde hummed, "Hmm, I have hot chocolate, want some?",he walked to the kitchen that was a few steps away, taking out two mugs out of the dryer. "Anything is fine.",the raven replied, waving his hand.

The blonde prepared two mugs of hot chocolate, bringing them back to his living room, where he found Izaya lying down relaxed on the couch. He handed one of the mugs to him, his eyebrows raising as he remained expressionless. The info broker sat up, flexing back to his past position. He took the mug, mumbling a thanks to the ex-bartender.

Shizuo sat down beside him, their bodies inches away. He took a sip of the hot chocolate drink he had made, the sweet taste of sugar and cocoa sliding past his lips. The raven did the same, his fingers wrapping around the mug. The sweetness passing his lips.

In all honesty, it was nice that Izaya had company. It's been a while since he wasn't alone on a Christmas. He'd have a few visitors like Shinra, Celty and a few of his other _friends_ , if you could even call them that. Namie would normally be there in the morning, doing some of her work. She would just great him in a somewhat annoyed tone, and continue on what she was doing.

If she had the chance, Namie would talk about what she was planning to give to Saji, a bit of an obssesive tone in her words. The raven would normally reply _"Well that's good for him,"_ or _"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to repeat it every year,"_ waving his hand in the process.

Namie would leave at about one or two in the afternoon, saying her goodbyes. And for the remaining day, he would spend his time on his computer, or looking out a framed window in his apartment. He was all alone with his thoughts, no one to bother him. He would see people passing by the streets, their smiles wide and their faces full of joy.

Humans are magnificent creatures, you'll never know how they would respond to many certain situations. It's true, but there are times when you've seen it all and sometimes, it couldn't get boring. Izaya, he just wanted to feel happy. He's been lonely all this time, but he would always avoid thinking about it. He wanted to feel warmth, have company, and many other things he didn’t have. He can be a messed up asshole, accomplishing cruel actions and thoughts no one would dare to do.

But, the world _is_ cruel. Everyone is, and in many different ways. Even the smallest hint of being selfish, you're somehow cruel already. We can't do anything about it, that's why we keep on living. There's no point to always getting what you want, you'll never feel content, even with what you have now.

Izaya was alone, but he couldn't do anything about it. In result, he spends his time finishing his clients' requests and questions, even if they were wrong and inhumane. That was his job, to give people information and get payed, basically.

He looked over at Shizuo, seeing him looking out a window, sipping his drink. He was slouching as he looked at the people passing by. There weren't a lot of people, since they would be inside their houses with either their families or themselves alone. Izaya shifted his position, his muscles less tense. "So, Shizu-chan, aren't you supposed to be with your family or brother right now?",he questioned, breaking the silence.

"Kasuka's busy with a shooting and my parents said they would be fine without me and him. Even when I interjected, they thought I would be busy so the said I could stay in Ikebukuro and work. I'm still going to visit them tomorrow if I have a chance.",the blonde explained, now leaning on the window as he looked over at the raven. 

There was still an uneasy and awkward aura around them, the reason being something like this has never happened. They're both trying to loosen up and bottle up their anger and annoyance, and it's going well so far. The room was filled with silence once again, Shizuo still waiting for Izaya's reply. The info broker shifted his position once again, his body now facing the body guard.

"Hmm, have you been in a relationship?",Izaya asked, a smirk forming on his face. Shizuo's eyes widened, his body tending up. He pursed his lips and looked away, a faint shade of red appearing on his cheeks. "No.",he answered, Izaya laughing. He placed his arm around the chair, "So then, that means you haven't even had sex?",he asked, furrowing one of his eyebrows with a smile on his face.

"Why are you asking this?",the blonde asked, he was annoyed from all of these questions. The Raven laughed, his muscles flexing. He turned his body towards Shizuo, a smile still on his smile.

 _"I'm interested in you."_

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me for my art updates!! ]  
> Tumblr and Instagram | flouresea


End file.
